Warriors the Darkest Powers
by Rainflower88
Summary: Four young cats, one from each clan, have been given extroadinary powers from StarClan. They well either be the clans greatest saviors or their darkest enemies--the choice is there's. Review please! i do not own warriors
1. Chapter 1

Warriors:

The Darkest Powers

Prologue

Swifstar's claws scraped against the moonlit rocks as he flew and leaped and bound over a gurgling stream. The stars in his pelt had never shone so brightly, his heart never beating this fast till now. Tonight was the night. It had come. It was finally here.

The black tom broke into a clearing and skidded to a halt, pausing to quickly smooth his fur. Three pairs of eyes followed the young StarClan cat as he found his place on the grass before the pool.

"Greetings, Swiftstar," a she-cat mewed. Her voice was raspy and held many years of wisdom. Her sleek, silver tabby pelt was groomed to perfection. Her name was Icestar.

"Greetings to all of you," Swiftstar replied, dipping his head to the older warriors. Now silent, he wrapped his tail tightly around his paws.

There was a grumble as the oldest leader rose to his paws, his green eyes shining. Hawkstar had never looked so troubled before. "We gather here to discuss a recent event. Last night, at the stroke of midnight, four kits were born. One to each clan. They-"

"All at the same time?" the last leader asked, leaning forward. It was Gorsestar, a pale ginger she-cat. Her eyes narrowed. "This means something, but something dark. I can sense it."

Icestar nodded in agreement. "We don't know much about this, for the future for these kits is clouded by darkness. They are not normal. They were born for something. They have…gifts that no cat has ever seen before. It will lead them down dark paths and they will have to make difficult decisions along the way."

Suddenly Swiftstar felt something ripple up his spine, an indescribable feeling that made his whiskers twitch and his claws dig into the grass. His eyes sparkled with something new and he slowly said, "These cats are like none before them. Their choices and actions will shape the future of the clans. They will either be the greatest heroes or the darkest of all villains known to us. We can only wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

ALLEGIANCES

FORESTCLAN 

Leader-Thistlestar-dark brown tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes and a white underbelly

Deputy-Flashpelt-ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice=Spiderpaw

Medicine Cat-Lightwhisker-pale cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice=Falconpaw

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Flowerpool-silver she-cat with blue eyes and white underbelly

Strongtwig-sturdy black and white tom with green eyes

Thornleg-white calico tom with amber eyes

Brittleleaf-ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice=Rainpaw

Frogthroat-gray tom with green eyes and a raspy voice

Damsonfire-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice=Flickpaw

Darkclaw-black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice=Rockpaw

Blackpelt-smoke tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Spottedfern-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice=Cardinalpaw

Flameclaw-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Hawkfeather-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Iceflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery green eyes

Smokefire-black tabby tom with golden-green eyes

Apprentice=Redpaw

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, training to be warriors)

Spiderpaw-black she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

Falconpaw-mottled black, brown, and gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and white paws

Rainpaw-silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Flickpaw-light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Rockpaw-calico tom with gray eyes

Cardinalpaw-red-brown tom with green eyes; twin brother of Redpaw

Redpaw-red-brown she-cat with green eyes; twin sister of Cardinalpaw

QUEENS (she-cats expecting kits)

Orchidfang-brown she-cat with purple eyes; kit=Fishkit; mate=Thornleg

EDLERS (retired warriors)

Silverleaf-silver she-cat with green eyes

Foxheart-ginger tom with amber eyes

NIGHTCLAN  **there are more warriors than named

Leader-Thrushstar-brown tom, blue eyes

Apprentice=Nightpaw

Deputy-Otterpelt-brown tom, green eyes

Medicine cat-Cloudfrost-white she-cat, blue eyes

WARRIORS

Sandwing-pale ginger she-cat, golden eyes

Icepoppy-white she-cat, green eyes

Stormclaw-gray tom, blue eyes

Apprentice=Fernpaw

Grayfoot-white tom, gray paws, blue eyes

Bluewhisper-silver-blue she-cat, gray eyes

Apprentice=Rattlepaw

Boneleg-white tom, amber eyes

Whiteback-black tom, gray eyes, one white paw

QUEENS

Birdtail-black and ginger she-cat, green eyes; mate=Grayfoot

ELDERS

Mousenose-brown tom, green eyes

BREEZECLAN **there are more warriors than named

Leader-Mossstar-mottled black-brown tom, blue eyes

Deputy-Quailfeather-silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice=Dawnpaw

Medicine Cat-Opalflame-white she-cat, one blue eye and one green eye

WARRIORS

Fernpelt-ginger she-cat, amber eyes, white paws

Windstream-white she-cat, black paws, gray eyes

Apprentice=Volepaw

Grassnose-pale gray tom, green eyes

Greeneye-black tom, green eyes

Bramblefrost-tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Rabbitfoot-silver she-cat, green eyes

Littlebrook-small tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Eaglefang-gray tom, gray eyes

Apprentice=Talonpaw

Cedarstripe-brown tom with red stripe, amber eyes

No queens

ELDERS

Softstep-gray she-cat, blind

OCEANCLAN

Leader-Pearlstar-cream she-cat, green eyes

Deputy-Tangleweed-brown tabby tom, golden eyes

Apprentice=Indigopaw

Medicine Cat-Poppyclaw-calico she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice=Owlpaw

WARRIORS

Wolfwhisker-silver tom, green eyes

Apprentice=Copperpaw

Darkfire-black tom, gray eyes

Kelpfur-gray-brown tabby tom, green eyes

Whiteshell-white she-cat, silver eyes

Thriftpelt-pale brown tabby she-cat, dark green eyes

Apprentice=Gullpaw

Seamist-gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Shardclaw-dark silver tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentice=Heronpaw

Rosestripe-light tortoiseshell she-cat, gray eyes

Leafcloud-white she-cat, green eyes, brown paws

QUEENS

Snowsong-white she-cat, purple eyes; kits=Daykit and Morningkit; mate=dead

Longbreeze-tabby she-cat, blue eyes; mate=Darkfire


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER ONE

_I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. _The words kept repeating themselves over and over again in Rainpaw's head. She _had _to be dreaming. What else could explain what was happening around her?

It had started off like a usual dream; she was chasing a mouse, maybe she would come across a clanmate or two. This time it was Spiderpaw who had wandered into her mind, the usual snarl and scowl on her face. The two had started squabbling over the mouse but, this time, Rainpaw had felt something stir inside her. A pulsing burning feeling that grew with every growl, every swipe at the black she-cat. And then the next thing she new her eyes were burning and everything around her burst into dark, black flames finely outlined in a copper-red colour. Spiderpaw shrieked as the copper-tinted black flames devoured her body and everything around her. The flames pulsed at the same time Rainpaw's heart beat. The silver she-cat was terrified, horror shooting through her silver-furred body. And then she did what she thought would save her.

She ran, and she didn't stop until she had burst back into reality. Rainpaw gasped as her eyes flew open. How could this be? Her jaw dropped open as she realized, all around her in the apprentice's den, the ground was scorched by flames.~~

~~"Explain what has happened in the apprentice's den, Rainpaw," Thistlestar said slowly. Confusion danced in her eyes. "I understand you were the only one in there at the time, so why is everything burnt?"

Rainpaw bowed her head, unable to give the real answer. And even if she could, she wouldn't tell Thistlestar. Sometimes, when Rainpaw knew something wasn't right, a tingling feeling would buzz in her left ear to warn her. It was already buzzing like crazy. She didn't…she didn't quite trust Thistlestar for unexplainable reasons.

"I really, really don't know, Thistlestar," Rainpaw pleaded, trying to sound sincerely ignorant. It was something she could do well, which made many cats underestimate her.

A snarl formed on Thistlestar's face for less than a second before returning to normal. "Very well," she said, exasperated. "You may go."

Relief swept through Rainpaw as she dashed away, her tail held high. Meanwhile Thistlestar said darkly, "She is hiding something from me, and I _will _find out what it is!"~~

~~Back in the apprentices' den, Rainpaw started to clear out all the scorched bedding. She finished quickly before any other apprentices arrived to ask questions, and she wasn't quite ready for those. Once she was done, she sat down, curling her tail across her powers. In a shaking, quiet voice she whispered, "What is happening to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

~~Nightpaw and Rattlepaw circled each other in the small training clearing on Nightclan territory, their fur bristling and their ears flat against their heads. Nightpaw snarled as he unsheathed his claws. Rattlepaw did the same.

"No, _stop!" _Fernpaw pleaded, her eyes wide with worry. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up!" Rattlepaw hissed, Nightpaw about to echo his words. "Stop yelling at us; me and Nightpaw have a score to settle. _No _cat calls me a mousebrained idiot and gets away with it."

Nightpaw squared his broad shoulders, the sunlight rolling off his sleep black pelt. His eyes gleamed with anticipation. While Rattlepaw was still snarling at Fernpaw, the black apprentice launched himself at the other tom. Rattlepaw let out a surprised screech as the two of them writhed on the ground, claws and fur flying. Nightpaw's teeth found Rattlepaw's shoulder and he bit down hard. The gray tom screeched in pain. His flaying claws scored deep scratches across Nightpaw's face. Hissing furiously the black tom jumped back, shaking blood from his eyes. Those three marks would definitely scar.

Suddenly a new, darker fury burned inside the young black tom. Nightpaw felt it resonating from deep within him, and he leaped for Rattlepaw again. He held the apprentice down on the ground and snarled into his face. He hardly felt like himself anymore, especially with this…this _power. _And then it was like a flash of blinding light and Rattlepaw was wailing in agony.

Surprised, Nightpaw let go and jumped back, sheathing his claws. His eyes widened as he started feeling normal again. What had he done? Rattlepaw was writing on the ground, screaming and crying. Fernpaw looked at the two of them in horror.

"He's blind!" Fernpaw screeched. "You…you _blinded _him! You blinded him! Look at his eyes!"

Nightpaw looked down fearfully and saw that Rattlepaw's eyes had turned to a milky white colour. He felt lost for words. "I…I…no! I didn't do this! I didn't! How…_how…?" _

Suddenly Rattlepaw coughed and blinked. When he opened his eyes, they had returned back to their normal blue colour. He stared at Nightpaw, his jaw opened. "You blinded me…" he whispered.

Nightpaw knew what he had to do. And he hated himself for it, but it was the only way to keep this a secret. Forcing menace into his voice he snarled at the two apprentices, "We're going to keep this quiet! Understand? Or else I'll blind the both of you!"

Terrified, Fernpaw and Rattlepaw only nodded slowly. Shame burning his pelt, Nightpaw nodded and said, "Alright. Now, let's get out of here."

As the other two apprentices charged off, Nightpaw sat alone for a minute. What in the name of StarClan was happening to him?


	5. Chapter 5

~~Dawnpaw was having the most amazing dream. She was light as a feather, soaring over the silver moorlands of her territory of BreezeClan. Was this what it felt like to be in StarClan? Wow. She stretched her tortoiseshell paws forward, the wind brushing against her pelt.

Dawnpaw had never felt so free before. It was nice to escape from her clan life sometimes. For her age, Dawnpaw was unnaturally small, even for a BreezeClan cat. Her lithe tortoiseshell body was slender and frail, yet she insisted that she train to be a warrior. It was what she wanted. But many apprentices scoffed at her, and several warriors thought it would be too dangerous for her in a real battle. A familiar, dull anger pulsed inside Dawnpaw. One day, she was going to show all those cats what she could do. One day, she would be more powerful than _all _of them, perhaps even as…_Dawnstar. _The thought pleased the young she-cat and she soared onwards in the night sky.

Dawnpaw's heart was the only thing that felt heavy as she soared. Volepaw and Talonpaw, the other two apprentices in her clan, clearly resented her. They stayed away from her and kept to themselves. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the only she-cat apprentice or, at least, actually had a friend to talk to.

_That will all change someday, _she thought a little darkly, flexing her claws in midflight. Everyone _will know me and respect me. They wouldn't dare to taunt me in my face! _

Dawnpaw suddenly felt herself slipping from her dream. "No!" she gasped, and she tumbled back into reality.

What happened next shocked Dawnpaw in unimaginable amounts. She was actually _flying. _Well, at least she was until the power slipped from her paws and she was spiraling down towards the trees. Barely recovering from the shock the young apprentice grabbed hold of a branch and struggled to hold on. Her claws scored deep marks into the wood. Once she was calm enough, she slowly climbed down towards the ground, her heart pounding in her chest.

Dawnpaw had actually _flown. _She had been _soaring _in the _air! _"Oh StarClan…what have you done to me?"~~


End file.
